Finding Freedom
by deadliestdeceit
Summary: Thirteen maidens, fighting to protect what is precious to them. One will win, twelve will fall. Natsuki just wanted to avenge her mother. She didn't count on falling in love on the way. ShizNat.
1. Chapter 1: Scholarship

**Author:** My first fic. It's an AU, but there is still HiME themes. This is a pretty basic chapter, just introducing Natsuki and Yamada with a little info on her life so far. No Shizuru yet, and probably wont be for a few chapters. She might make an appearance, but she won't have much part—yet. Read and review, ne?

**Disclaimer:** Mai-HiME/Mai-Otome is not mine.  
_

* * *

_

_March 15th, 2010. Monday, 5:34pm. Fuuka City: Public Bus Station._

Fuuka was a lively city. So vastly different to the sleepy town I had previously called home; all the way back in the far reaches of Western Australia. Here, people moved so quickly, and acted as if the lives around them were completely insignificant to their own. It was hard to adjust, but I was managing; somehow.

In some ways I simultaneously loved Japan and it's formal, traditional customs; and in other ways I loathed it. I lived my early childhood here, from what I remember anyway. One of my clearest memories is of the night my mother careened off a cliff in her small white Honda Civic; the sound of Duran's frantic barking beside me, just before we hit the deep sea waters of the ocean below forever would forever echo in my ears.

Sometimes, I get flashes of what seem to be hospital rooms, and doctors in masks. I assumed it's because of being in a coma for so long. But there's something inside of me, screaming that isn't the case. I try not to delve too deeply, because a lot of the time what I remember is painful. My happy memories are very few and far between.

Once I had awoken from the said extended unconsciousness; I had sworn to myself to seek revenge on any of those who were involved with my mothers death, on anyone who had played a part in the events that ended my childhood; disillusioning me to the evils of the world at merely eight years of age. I vividly remember the unmarked cars that had been tailing us that night, so I know my mothers death that hadn't just been an unfortunate accident.

A lust for revenge burning within me and hefty weekly checks from my estranged father in my pocket, I then proceeded to scour the world; a whisper of a name being the only information I could find on an elusive government company called First District; where my mother had been previously employed.

As it turns out, I hadn't been very discreet when I attempted to ask around about them; and soon enough I had serious secret service officials on my back, ready to terminate the threat I had the potential to become. That's my assumption anyway. Why else would men in professional black suits with guns be after me? To this day, it's still a mystery how I managed to get away.

After being hidden in a remote outback town in Australia for two years, I had finally decided it was time I found my way back to where everything had began. I was sure by now the search for me had cooled, and I would be free to investigate again, though this time I would be sure to be more subtle.

With a large blue backpack slung heavily over my shoulder, I stood silently at the bus stop I was waiting at. In my hand was a thin, white envelope from the cities local real estate agent; inside the envelope was the key to my new rented one-bedroom, one-bathroom apartment. Frowning, I sat down at the bench supplied and took out my cellphone.

I needed transportation, and I needed it soon. After pressing a sequence of memorized buttons, I held the device to my ear. A few minutes of hollow ringing commenced, before a gruff, low voice answered. "_Yamada._"

"Kuga here. I need a motorcycle. Ducati DRII, including blue and silver detailing. I would like it to be delivered to this address; 145 Hygarishi avenue, Fuuka by at least Thursday at the maximum. Money will be wired to you in when the said item arrives, as per usual." I said, my voice clipped and brooking no negotiation.

"_Understood, Kuga-san. I will organize it immediately._" a long pause. "_It's good to see you back, Natsuki._" the line went dead, and I flipped the phone shut and slid in back into my pocket.

"It's good to be back, Yamada." I spoke lowly to myself, closing my eyes and lying my head against the backrest of the bench. It had been a long journey to get here from Western Australia. I had been in a tiny provenience of maybe roughly 80 people making up the entire population. Transportation to the nearest airport had been hard to come by, and had cost a large sum of cash. After days of traveling, I was finally on the mysterious Island of Fuuka.

Breaking from my thoughts, I soon found myself boarding a bus and avoiding numerous elbows in the side from people trying to do similarly. When I caught sight of an empty space, I dropped the heavy bag onto the ground and unceremoniously slumped into the uncomfortable leather seat. A quick glance to my wrist watch told me I would probably only just make it to my apartment before sundown.

An uncomfortable, cramped ride later; I was shuffling tiredly through the front door of my new home. Bleary-eyes and exhausted, I slammed the door shut and barely managed to lock it before stumbling towards what I assumed was the bedroom. Once inside, I fell onto the unmade bed and quickly succumbed to a much needed sleep.

**[-]-[-]-[-]**

_Rough, uncomfortable sheets where rubbing harshly against my sensitive, tingling skin. My eyes where closed tightly, veiling my sight in darkness. I could hear the whirl and beeps of multiple medical devices around me; the dull murmur of the scientist's voices barely managing to penetrate my ear drums._

_Cuffs where wrapped around my slender, pale wrists and ankles. Unbearably tight, the cold steel was biting into my flesh, locked uncomfortably against my bones. My eyelids blinked open, only to slide shut again quickly as the bright UV light blinded me momentarily._

_Suddenly I could feel the mild sting of my drip being changed; a new clean one being inserted into the back of my small hand. If I thought hard enough, a vaguely coherent words could be understood in my thoughts._

**Mama. Mama. Help. Hurts...**

_My lungs felt like the where constricting and shrinking within my chest as one of the doctors injected me with some unknown substance. I was only five, but I was old enough to realize this wasn't usual for other little girls._

_All the movies I had watched in mama's office had proven that. None of those little girls had to have needles every day, even when they weren't sick. Those little girls weren't poked and prodded by nameless, faceless doctors. Those little girls didn't have to feel cold, clinical hands studying every inch of their bodies._

_"I'm so sorry Nat-chan..." my mama's voice whispered to me brokenly, and as I opened my eyes narrowly I could see her blurry, agonized face above me. "If I could get you away from here I—" I couldn't hear anything but the roaring in my ears now, as my body was now writhing against it's restrains; filled with excruciating, indescribably torturous pain. Unable to handle it, my blurry world went black and I fell into unconsciousness_

I shot up, awake and panting, my eyes unseeing in the bleak light-less room. Cursing out loud I realized the dream had drifted away before I could even recall what it had been; just like every other night I had a nightmare. Flopping back on the bare mattress in frustration, I wiped my sweaty, flushed face before attempting to go back to sleep.

**[-]-[-]-[-]**

March 17th, 2010. Wednesday, 8:13am. Fuuka City, 145 Hygarishi avenue: Natsuki's Apartment.

Two days later, a brand new and beautifully detailed Ducati DRII was gleaming majestically in the morning sunlight outside my apartment complex. The truck driver that had delivered it handed me a clipboard for me to sign, and once I had he then gave me the keys and an extra package I hadn't realized was addressed to me as well.

"Thank you ma'am," the older man tipped his hat at me before climbing back into his large vehicle and driving off, leaving me frowning with confusion in his wake. Shaking my head, I used the keys I had just received to slice through the duct tape holding the cardboard box in my hand closed.

Once the package was successfully opened, I balanced the box against the seat of my new bike and rummaged through it. Surprise registering on my face as I pulled out a dark-blue and sliver patterned leather riding suit. A reluctant, fond smile tugged at my lips as I read the note that was stuck to the plastic the expensive attire was cased in.

_I hope this never has to serve its purpose. Ride safe, kid._

_PS: This is free of charge. A house warming gift, you could say. That includes the bike, too Kuga. Oh, and don't mention it all right? Really, **don't**. My reputation as a ruthless information broker would be ruined if you did._

_-Yamada._

I was curious later, once I had found it fit me like a second skin; yet how Yamada knew my measurements so exactly I had no idea. The thought made me shudder a little, so I decided to just assume he just had a really lucky guess.

It was safer for us both that way.

**[-]-[-]-[-]**

_March 25th, 2010. Thursday, 10:27am. Fuuka City Streets. Destination: Fuuka Academy._

The days passed quickly, and soon enough the 1st of April was quickly approaching, and with it; the start of the new school year. It was a pain in the ass, organizing everything—because the school systems and holiday roster here varied so vastly from that of the Australian educational system.

Though, the whole reason I was back in Fuuka was because I had received a letter from the local boarding school here; offering a once in a life time scholarship; all tuition, supplies and accommodation covered. Not that I would be using the dorms. I would much rather live alone, with my own place, a sanctuary I could call home. Also, I wasn't the friendliest person you would ever meet, I was doing whoever was chosen to be my roommate a favor, really.

Paying for schooling was not cheap, and Fuuka Academy was known as one of the most prestigious private schools in the world. I didn't want to be living off of my fathers guilt money all my life, and learning at this school would boost my career opportunities greatly. Plus, this was where my mother had been stationed when she was working for First District. I might be able to actually find something here.

It was something I couldn't turn down. However, it was a bit of a mystery why they would give it to me, but even though I was highly suspicious; I wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

On my new bike, I careened around a sharp corner; leaning into the turn so far that my left knee was almost touching the tarmac. I was wearing my new leather riding suit, a similarly styled helmet on my head. It had been a few months since I had ridden anything other then a cheap, barely running dirt bike; so it felt good to be on such a powerful machine.

In what seemed like seconds, I was cutting the engine and climbing off the Ducati. My helmet was left dangling precariously on the handle bars, swaying gently. With ingrained suspicion, borne from being on the run since I was eight, I pulled a padlock and chain from one of the motorcycles inbuilt compartments and locked it around the front wheel and axis.

Satisfied with the precautions I had taken for my prized vehicle, I strolled languidly in the direction of Fuuka Academy's administration office, and upon entering tried not to show visibly how much the abrupt temperature change bothered me. Outside it was around 37° Celsius, and in the reception it was bordering on barely 6°. While it felt nice briefly, it quickly became uncomfortable.

"M-m-may I h-help you, d-dear?" the elderly receptionists teeth chattered together loudly as she spoke, and the gray-haired woman almost looked blue. I felt a pang of sympathy as she adjusted the thin cotton shawl, pulling it closer to her body.

"I'm here to see Kazahana-san. I believe she wished to see me before the trimester began?" I concealed a shiver, frowning down at the counter top. Before she could answer, I continued. "Are you alright? Why is it so cold in here...?" I frowned deeper, looking at her. "You'll get hypothermia or something. You look old, so I don't think you could handle that..."

Okay, I never said I was subtle. I think the word 'blunt' would best used to describe me; so that's why I found myself bewildered when the old lady scowled at me; obviously offended. I wasn't used to people being upset with me. Back in Australia, people had taken my straight-forward attitude in stride. Actually, come to think of, a lot of people were brutally honest back there. I guess it came from the majority of the population being stock-men and usually they were half-drunk.

"The air conditioner is broken," the lady said, her voice clipped as she sat up straighter in the chair. This time she didn't stutter as she glared as me over lavender horn-rimmed glasses. I felt oddly intimidated, even though she was still slightly blue. "Kazahana-sama will see you now," she gestured to a door to the left, "Just go through there."

"Uh, thanks." I nodded awkwardly as she huffed, and opened the door she had pointed at. The room was what you would expect of any school Director. Inviting and professional. However, the girl I found sitting behind the large oak desk was not what had expected at all. The person sitting behind the desk looked younger then I was; frail and thin, with soft features and a demure smile.

"Kazahana-san?" I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly, quirking an eyebrow at the young girl.

The small smile she had been wearing widened, "Ah, konichiwa Kuga-san. It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance." slender, tiny hands formed a steeple in front of her on the desk, "I hope your trip wasn't too taxing. Please, take a seat." the lavender-haired child gestured to the seat opposite her and I was quick to sit down; feeling increasingly awkward.

After discussing my living arrangements and everything else concerning my transfer to Fuuka Academy, I was about to leave the room; but before I did, I paused at the door and looked over my shoulder at the pre-teen girl that was supposedly running the place. "You should think about getting the A/C looked at. Or otherwise your going to be hiring a new receptionist sometime soon."

Church bell-like giggles rang in my ears as I walked out.

* * *

**Note:** Haven't got much to say here really, just hoped you enjoyed it. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated. I want to improve, so any tips would be helpful. Oh, and I don't have a Beta—so this is probably riddled is grammatical mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2: Icy Kuga

**Author:** First day of school for Natsuki. Shizuru makes her first appearance. Nothing major really, I apologize. Takeda is in there somewhere. Paper gets creased xD. Enjoy, ne?

**NOTICE: **I NEED A BETA. Anyone offering? xD.

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Mai-HiME/Mai-Otome.

* * *

_1st of April, 2010. Thursday, 8:41am. Fuuka Academy._

I always considered myself to have been blessed with good genes. Since I was a child, I had been complimented on my appearance. Like a china-doll they would say, so pale and defined; innocent a chaste looking. With long, dark-midnight locks and bright, emerald eyes; I was considered beautiful in a very classic way.

I had no illusions to my attractiveness; but I wasn't one to be conceited or image-obsessed. There was plenty of women in the world better looking then I, so was it too much to ask for all these perverted teenage-boys to stop leering at me? I wasn't voluptuous, and I didn't wear revealing clothing, so why did they find me so interesting?

Maybe it was the fact that a transfer student was such a rare occurrence here. Kazahana had informed me that I was the only the third transfer student to attend here in six years. Apparently, Fuuka Academy was more for students starting here from elementary school until graduation. Why I was made an exception, I still had no idea. I wasn't exceptional at anything really. I was above average at maths and swimming, but it wasn't something outstanding. Not enough to win me a scholarship, anyway.

I couldn't ignore the little voice inside my head, insisting that something was amiss here. The Director had been surprisingly crafty when it came to questions concerning why I was wanted here. She had managed to fool me, anyway; at least until I had gotten home and realized what she had done. But it wasn't like I could just demand to know. My scholarship would most likely be terminated if I did, and that wasn't something I was willing to risk, even if the circumstances where conspicuous.

I would just have to wait it out, the truth always comes out. That's a firm belief of mine, and I intend to stick with it. If there really is something going on here, I'll eventually find out.

Satisfied with that conclusion, I continued to walk along the pathway leading to one of the schools main structures; the domain of the high school students. Fuuka Academy, as it turns out, is separated into four sectors. On the Academy's grounds, there is three buildings, one for elementary students, one for middle school students and the last for high school students. Closer to the city is another subsection; known as Fuuka University, though it had a completely different staff.

When I finally was inside, I schooled my expression so not to show how clueless I was. Frowning, I glanced around briefly before following the large horde of teenagers dressed in Fuuka Academy school uniforms, ranging from elementary students, to high-schoolers as they all entered a large gym. Walking through the doors in a similar fashion, I inspected the massive space filled with plastic chairs and came to the conclusion that this had to be some sort of 'Welcome Back To School' assembly.

Swiftly, I sat down silently near the back and closed my tired eyes. I had spent all last night awake, going over files Yamada had managed to get a hold of a couple of days ago. It was pretty mundane, just a few employee files on janitors and clerks that handled the smaller, more insignificant jobs for First District. It wasn't much, but it was more than anything I had found yet. It was promising.

My eyes slid open as I registered the lessening of noise now surrounding me. My gaze flickered around in brief bewilderment for a moment until I realized that there was now people occupying the large stage up the front. Standing on the podium, behind a large oak lectern was a beautiful girl, smiling serenely down at her eagerly awaiting audience. It baffled me for a moment, how immediately all the students had become quiet. It wasn't often so many hormonal teens would fall silent so instantaneously.

"Konichiwa," the girl started, voice ringing out clearly through the microphone with an accent I didn't quite recognize. I watched, amused at the way the majority of the around me students sighed wistfully. It was odd, to say the least. "To those who do not know me, I am Fujino Shizuru. And if you _do_ know me, I am still Fujino Shizuru." she giggled coyly behind her hand, and I gaped as the room was filled with uproarious laughter.

It was obvious then, that this school was definitely not normal.

Fujino cleared her throat, and again the room was completely and utterly silent, and somehow I managed to close my mouth. Swallowing, I watched in awe as people hung off her words. "I would like to sincerely thank all of those who voted for me last year for the roll of Seitokaichou. It warms my heart how so many have entrusted me with this honorable position. I promise to look after you all."

She gave another saccharine smile, and I was sure that at least half of the room sighed this time.

**[-]-[-]-[-]**

_9:32am, Fuuka Academy: School Hallways._**  
**

Exiting the hall, I walked the corridors of Fuuka Academy, once again thinking over the files I had read the previous night. With a lip caught between my teeth, I pondered what course of action I should take next. Should I risk myself being discovered again, and try to uncover more information? Or should I stop for a few weeks, just so my trail cools down?

My brows were pulled together on my forehead, and I was so deeply entrenched in my thoughts that I failed to notice the flame-haired girl standing a few meters in front of me, a small dark-haired girl dressed in a middle-school uniform attached to her waist. Typically, I ended up walking right into her back, making her stumble forward.

Feeling like a moron, with the feeling heat searing my cheeks, I offered her an awkwardly apologetic smile—though I would never apologize through words, I was too socially inept. I was never any good at human interaction, so I had know idea what to say or do in these types of situations. Fortunately for me, the other girl relieved my burden.

"Gomen nasai," she said hurriedly, regaining her footing and bowing lowly before soft amethyst eyes flashed up to meet my own. "I shouldn't have been standing in the middle of the path like that—hey," she paused, tilting her head and looking at me closer as I stood there uncomfortably. "Are you new? I haven't seen you around and I'm sure I would remember such a—" she cut herself off with a faint blush.

"Uh, it's okay... and yeah, I am new." I answered while shrugging, my eyes moving from hers and resting on the almost feral amber ones of her smaller, dark-haired companion; who hadn't let go of the older girl through the duration of the whole ordeal. For some reason the small girl reminded me of a wild animal. Eyes wide and focused intently on me—it was disconcerting to say the least.

"Oh cool," the high school girl was grinning warmly at me now, out earlier altercation completely forgotten, "I'm Tokiha Mai. And you are...?"

I didn't break the odd staring contest I had going on with her companion as I answered. "Kuga Natsuki."

"Mikoto." offered the small girl, eyes still unwavering and fixed solely on me.

I nodded at the neko-girl, before looking up at the busty Tokiha Mai, still feeling uncomfortable. I shifted, rubbing my jaw absentmindedly before I spoke, my tone indicating my unease. "I guess I'll see you around Tokiha-san..." I nodded at her, and went to walk away, but not without saying, "You too, Mikoto-san."

"It was nice meeting you, Kuga-san! Maybe you could sit with us at lunch?" Mai yelled after me, as I waved a non-commital hand over my shoulder as I continued to walk towards my homeroom. I didn't really want to sit with them, honestly. There was something about Mikoto that was warning me to stay away.

I was going to heed that silent request.

**[-]-[-]-[-]**

_1:12pm, Fuuka Academy: Lunchroom._**  
**

Somehow, during my history class with an eccentric redheaded teacher that insisted everyone call her Midori, a girl with dark charcoal-hair and narrow, thin-framed glasses named Harada Chie; managed to rope me into sitting with she and her friends during lunch. As fate would have it, it turned out that her friends consisted of Tokiha, Mikoto and another girl called Senou Aoi. After a long staring contest with Mikoto once again, I found myself sitting with them; a brooding expression deliberately displayed on my face as I took my seat.

"Kuga-san!" Mai greeted cheerfully, "I didn't think you would actually sit with us."

I looked at her flatly, "Then why did you bother asking me to?"

Dumbfounded, she blinked before rushing out, "Well—I mean—"

I decided to end her suffering. As much as I was anti-social, I wasn't cruel. Calmly, I cut her off with a firm shake of my head; some of my long hair falling into my face. "Don't worry about it. I wasn't planning on actually joining you, but she," I jabbed a thumb in Chie's direction, who was currently filming me on her cellphone, "Wouldn't take 'no' for an answer."

"You both have already met?" Chie asked expression morphing into one of surprise, then suddenly it turned eager. "Where? How—wait, Mai why didn't you tell me sooner? _I_ didn't even know we had a new student until she was introduced to the class. Do you know how embarrassed that made me feel? For once, I was completely out of the loo—"

"Wow, how can you talk so much without taking a breath?" the girl I guessed to be Senou Aoi interrupted her, looking like she was about to burst into laughter at Chie's fast paced speaking. Ignoring their conversation, I busied myself with trying to eat my bowl of ramen, having a fair amount of trouble using the chopsticks. I hadn't eaten with them for practically two years, so I was naturally a little rusty. Tokiha, unfortunately, seemed to notice my plight.

"Kuga-san, are you alright with those? I can get you a fork if you want—"

"No," I growled stubbornly, rudely cutting her off while continuing to struggle with the utensils. "I'll get it in a minute, I just haven't used them in a long time. It'll come back to me."

I wasn't looking at her, but I could somehow tell she probably had an unconvinced expression on her face. Miraculously however, it seemed she decided to drop the subject. "So, where did you move here from?"

"Australia." I snapped, the frustration at my fumbling attempts to use the chopsticks being misdirected and aimed at her. Glancing up, I noticed she now looked slightly offended at my impolite behavior, and I couldn't blame her. I hadn't exactly treated her with much respect.

"Do you have to be so rude?" she glowered at me, crossing her arms over her well-endowed chest. My brow twitched as I noticed the noddles sliding from the small chopstick. Jaw clenched, I glared back at her, my short temper reaching the end of its fuse.

"What if I do?" It sounded petulant and petty to my own ears, so I wasn't surprised when I saw Mai's expession darken even more at my words.

"Look, I have been nice to you from the start. You could at least show some common curtesy. I haven't even done anything to you."

"Your motherly nature is annoying." I rolled my eyes. "Can't someone just be cold? I'm not a people perosn okay?" I stood from the table, abandoning my food. "Don't bother trying to make friends with me, got it? I don't want any." I meet all the tables occupants astonished eyes squarely before stridding away and out of the cafeteria.

**[-]-[-]-[-]**

_1:20pm. Fuuka Academy: Courtyard._**  
**

Sitting underneath a blooming sakura tree, I lent my head back against the rough bark and heaved a gentel sigh, feeling uncharacteristically guilty with the way I had treated those girls. I knew they were just trying to make me feel welcomed, but I honestly wasn't here to make friends. Friends would be a burden, I would constantly be worried they were in danger because of my revenge seeking quest to annihilate First District. Plus, I'm honestly not a people person.

The bowl of ramen that I had managed to snag from the lunchroom table was rapidly cooling, the chopsticks laying in the lukewarm water unceremoniously. Scowling, I decided to use a more direct approach at feeding myself. Picking up the thin wooden utensils, I jabbed one into the depths of boiled ramen and twisted until a heaping of the yellow noddles were wrapped around its shaft.

Grinning triumphantly, I stuck the food into my mouth and ate.

**[-]-[-]-[-]**

_1:47pm. Fuuka Academy: Maths Classroom._**  
**

"Ah, Kuga-san?" the teachers voice knocked me from my thoughts, and quickly tore my gaze away from the adjacent window and met his annoyed gaze. He had a slip of pink paper handing limply in his hand.

"Hai?" I asked impatiently, quirking an eyebrow.

His gaze turned more irritated. "It seems the Seitokai wish for you to meet with them at once. I will write you a pass."

Confused, I stood from my chair and strolled down the aisle to his desk, ignoring the whispers coming from my classmates. Impatiently, I snatched the piece of paper he had just signed from his hand and went to stalk from the room. However, just as I reached the door I realized I had no idea where the Seitokai room was.

"Hajuki-sensei?" I turned, frowning as him; the slip of paper I had taken crinkled in my grasp, "I don't know how to get there. I'm new this year."

Hajuki seemed as annoyed at that fact as I was. "Takeda-kun," he barked, making a tan boy with spiked green-hair snap to attention awkwardly in his seat.

"H-hai, Hajuki-sensei?" he asked stiffly, eyes wide.

"I understand you are friends with the Fukukaichou?" at Takeda's jerky nod, Hajuki continued looking almost relieved. "Good. You are to escort Kuga-san to the Seitokai room." he scribbled another hall pass as Takeda shot from his seat and took it from him, looking equal portions excited as he was nervous.

The fist I had been clenching became white-knuckled, and the slip crumpled loudly within.

* * *

**Note: **Okay, originally I planned to include Natsuki meeting the Student Council, but I found this a fitting place to cut off. I wanted to keep my chapters all around the same length, and I feared that if I continued further, I would end up writing too much.

**Note #2**: Ah, I couldn't resist adding Takeda. He cracked me up in the anime, honestly. But ShizNat fan's cease you worrying, he will play a very minor role. No NaTak here xD. (Eh, if there is any other pairing monikers for this couple I haven't seen them. Actually, come to think of it, I've never seen a Takeda/Natsuki fic lol.)

**Note #3: **Before people panic about the hostility between Natsuki/Mai, I want to explain that they won't be fighting forever. I'm just trying to keep Natsuki in cannon as possible here, as I think she would act in this manner when first meeting people. Mai wont be an exception to this rule, but she will somehow manage to worm her motherly way into Natsuki's cold, icy heart; I promise you. Eh, and their interaction was partly influenced by their relationship in Mai-HiME manga xD. Hehe.


	3. Chapter 3: Oneesama

**Author:** Chapter three. Jeez, I had a little trouble with this one. I had written my first attempt at this chapter, and then decided to scrap it, so I had to write it again Dx. I'm still not happy with it though, I think my integration of Shizuru is rather disjointed and paced incorrectly. Anyway, I apologize for my half-assed work, but this chapter was seriously pissing me off. Haha.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mai-HiME/Mai-Otome xD.

* * *

_1:52pm. Fuuka Academy: Corridor._

"S-so, Kuga-san..." Takeda's spine was perpendicular, and his face was so contorted it looked like he had just swallowed a lemon. Whole. "Why d-did you move here? To Fu-Fuuka Acadamy?" he blushed hotly just after he finished speaking.

I gritted my teeth as I glared down at my ratty purple converse, hating the way my cheeks were flaring with heat at this bumbling idiots words. "That's none of your business, idiot." I snarled, glaring at him out of the corner of my eye. "Just show me to the Seitokai room and be out of my way, alright? There is no need for needless chit-chat."

"O-okay." he nodded vehemently, his eyes darting around hastily as he tried to focus his gaze on something other then me. I almost felt bad for him; _almost_.

We continued to walk along in silence, the sound of our feet slapping against the shiny linoleum echoing in my ears. I focused on not ruining my hall slip any further as Takeda continued to glance at periodically out of the corner of his eye. I heard him take in a deep lungful of air, reading himself to speak. However, with a chilled glare, I cut him off before he could start.

Blushing, he complied to my silent demand.

It wasn't long before he was opening the Seitokai rooms door and ushering me inside while I fumed silently at his chivalry. Of course I didn't see him as being chivalrous, I saw it as him thinking I wasn't competent enough to open a door by myself. Huffing and annoyed, I walked through, though what greeted me definitely wasn't what I expected. The schools unpredictability seemed to be the only thing that was predictable around here.

I didn't bother saying thank you to Takeda before he left the room, and instead focused on the scene presented to me; standing in front of a large mahogany teachers desk was a broad shouldered, violet-eyed, blonde-girl. Arms akimbo, she was dressed in an khaki-colored version of the high school uniform, veering off the usual attire of calf-high socks for white thigh-highs. On her left arm was a white and red arm bed, proudly displaying the Fuuka Academy insignia.

It wasn't the blonde that was strange, it was the large image being projected onto the wall behind her that was odd.

"Why have you got a huge ass picture of my Ducati? What the hell is going on here?" I glanced around the room incredulously, recognizing most inside as the Seitokai members that had been introduced during the earlier assembly. I hadn't been listening intently enough to catch their names though. The only one I could really remember was Fujino-kaichou's.

"I knew it! You _are_ the cultivator then?" The blonde demanded loudly, almost making me jump at the way her voice broke the silence that was shrouding the room. A hand raised to rub at my ringing left ear, the closest one to the explosive girl.

"Culprit, Haruka-chan..." A timid looking girl with glasses and messy hair pipped up uncertainly; blushing as everyone's eyes turned to her. The limelight wasn't focused on her long though, as the loudmouth I'd concluded was 'Haruka-chan' once again started speaking, or shouting, I should say.

"Delinquent!" she was pointing accusingly at me now, and I glared at her in confusion. I hadn't done anything. What right did she have to call me a delinquent? "Motorcycles are prohibited from the promises! It is stated clearly in Fuuka Academy's code of conduct, Chapter twelve, sub-section C—"

"Tch," I scoffed, interrupting her rant as I flicked my hair over my shoulder. "It's just a motorcycle! Who cares, really? It's not like its hurting anyone. Your wasting your time here."

I failed to notice the way everyone else in the room started at me in horror, knowing that I was going to be unknowingly the next victim of Suzushiro Haruka's wrath.

"How _dare_ you speak back to your superior like that!" she screeched, storming up to me, reducing the distance between us so she could roar into—no, _at_ my face. "That deathtrap is inflecting the fragile, impressionable morals of the innocent school students attending this Academy. You are smearing our prestigious schools name by bringing that _monstrosity—_"

What they didn't expect, however, was for me to retaliate; because, as a matter of fact, I was not intimidated in the least. Psh, like I could be intimidated by a unintelligent moron like her.

"How dare _I_?" I yelled back at her, infuriated at the blasphemous words she was slandering my _baby_ with. "You can't even fucking speak properly! I think you should reflect back on your own speaking deficiencies instead of mine! My baby is _not_ a deathtrap or a monstrosity, you loudmouth buffoon!"

Burning violet-eyes bored furiously into my own, and I snarled, baring my teeth as she retorted; her voice now a low, fierce whisper. "You dare to curse—to _curse_! In the face of the Executive Director... I hope you like detention, Kuga Natsuki—because your going to be attending it regularly, I assure you."

I laughed derisively, sneering. "Amazing, you actually got through a whole sentence without screwing up. My insincere congratulations—"

"Ara, I think that will be enough Suzushiro-san." Fujino-kaichou stood from her place beside the desk, staring hard at the blonde-baka, who looked like she was about to punch me in the face. The Kaichou wasn't glaring, but there was something about her that just _told_ you to obey. "Now, if I'm correct, you are a new student aren't you Kuga-san?"

I nodded, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly, feeling uncharacteristically ashamed of my bad behavior. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw who I guessed was Suzushiro Haruka, cross her arms and huff angrily at being interrupted before she could even start her next tirade.

"So it would be safe to assume you haven't had time to read our schools code of conduct yet, seeing as you are still settling in?" she smiled calmly, and as I met her eyes I could barely control the gasp welling in my throat.

They were red. Not mahogany, but _red; _scarlet even. I had never seen anything like them before. Half-lidded and sultry—I could barely tare my fixed gaze away from hers. "Ano," I stuttered, feeling a light heat rushing to my face, warming my neck. "Yeah, I am. Sorry, I didn't know motorcycles weren't allowed. I'll walk or something." _lie._

I'll just have to find a good hiding spot. The school was surrounded by a forest, so it would be full of shady, unknown clearings—what Haruka didn't know, would prevent people from getting hurt, or worse; deafened. I had no doubt she would be able to do it.

"Good," Fujino-kaichou smiled at me, eyes glinting with something I didn't recognize. "It would be a shame for someone with such beauty to be locked in detention, wouldn't it?" she sipped her tea, the smile she was wearing widening as a furious blush rose to my cheeks.

"K-kaichou!" both Haruka and I exclaimed at the same time. "FUJINO!"

"Fufu..."

**[-]-[-]-[-]**

_4:12pm. Fuuka Academy: Fountain._**  
**

I was sitting beside the fountain. School had let out around an hour ago, and the place was practically deserted. I had no idea why I decided to hang around, but for some reason the sound of the running water was calming me, it made me feel at peace. Exhaling heavily, my supine form was sitting against the concrete ledge, my legs splayed out in front of me.

The sun was low in the sky, no longer glaringly bright; now it was a soft, glowing orange—casting the sky in various lavender and sepia hues. It was a sight to behold, but I wasn't one of the most sentimental people. Instead of watching the exquisite sunset like most would, my gaze was fixed on the purple converse on my left foot, and for some reason I couldn't stop staring.

It was one of those stares, where you aren't really _seeing_ anything, but I wasn't particularly thinking anything, either. My mind was blank, for once; and it felt nice. Really nice. Usually when I am thinking, my thoughts are about First District, destroying First District, and how much I hated First District. I never had to really ponder anything else. I didn't have any idea what I wanted to do when I finished high school—actually, I'd never given it much thought it at all. My universe revolved around First District.

Just like my mothers had. Oh, the irony.

"Kuga-san?" caressing, was the only word I could use to accurately describe her voice.

Looking up, my eyes met with red—framed by chestnut and unblemished ivory skin.

I answered with a grunt of, "Hai?"

"Are you alright?" she was crouching down, those red—scarlet eyes, boring into me.

"Fine."

She sat down, right next to me. "You can tell me, you know?"

"I can?" I quirked the side of my mouth in a disbelieving, sarcastic smirk. "I don't even know you, Fujino-Kaichou."

Inches, she was inches away from me. The heat of her body was searing, my skin was tingling—just her being in my proximity was making my body become hyperaware. My heart was beating so soundly that it almost hurt my chest.

"Shizuru, please."—that accent again; what was it?

I snorted, "Why? I'm not a friend. I'm not even a close aqantiance. Actually, I'm still a stranger to you, _Shizuru_."

"I don't want you to be a stranger."

"Oh?" my eyebrow raised, and I glanced into red out of the corner of my eye. "Why is that? You could be friends with anyone at this school, anyone one of your fans would kill for the chance. Why do you bother taking and interest in me, when I clearly don't want anyone to?"

There was silence for a long moment, but when she answered; her voice was sure—determined. I didn't have to look into those red-eyes to know she was resolved on becoming closer to me. "Because you're different."

I stood suddenly, not glancing down at her. "Everyone's different, Shizuru."

Walking away, I could still hear what she called after me. "I _will_ be your friend, Kuga Natsuki. I promise you."

"I don't believe in promises."

And then I was gone.

**[-]-[-]-[-]**

_5th of April, 2010. Wednesday, 1:17pm. Fuuka Academy: Courtyard._

I gained a stalker, after that. The rest of the week, anywhere I went on campus; Shizuru would be there, teasing me, talking to me, harassing me. It was annoying and a pain in ass, while being endearing all at the same time. I didn't give much thought to it though, and once again focused completely on my research concerning First District.

It wasn't until I found that Fuuka Academy was somehow interlinked with First District, did I approach Shizuru on my own whim. She had been being mobbed by a small group of fanatical fangirls, and when she had saw me, she had lit up like a Christmas tree. Of course, the morons surrounding her all thought she was smiling at them.

Heh, suckers.

"Shizuru," Honestly, it was _really_ satisfying—seeing them all gape when I spoke her name casually like an old friend. "Can I talk to you for a minute," I looked pointedly at the four girls standing behind her, "... alone?"

Ever since I had met her, I had gained these weird Shizuru-teasing-alert senses that always tingled when she was about to tease me. Right now, they were going haywire.

"Ara," she gasped melodramatically, covering her mouth with her hand and forcing heat to her cheeks. "Natsuki wishes for me to go somewhere alone with her so she can do ecchi things to me!"

I think, if all the blood rushing to my face didn't kill me—Shizuru's fangirls would.

"No, you moron!" Oh Kami,I was going to die.

"Stay away from our Onee-sama, delinquent!" the boldest of the group declared, standing in front of Shizuru. She was rather plain looking, with dark-brown hair and brown eyes. Nothing to write home about, but she looked like she was protecting the Kaichou from an attacker or something. Hell, I just needed to fucking speak to her for a second without these idiots listening in.

"What-? You have got to be kidding me..." I rubbed my now throbbing temples, trying calm down my temper. Damn that loudmouth for giving me that reputation. I hadn't even been here a month, and already I've been labeled trouble.

I glanced past the brown-haired girls shoulder at the giggling Shizuru and glared at her. It didn't seem to intimidate her though. "Shizuru, can you get these stalkers to leave? I just need to ask you something, and I can't do it with these idiots watching me."

"Hey, who are you calling an idiot, Kuga?" the same girl from before spat at me, obviously feeling bolder as her friends began to stand behind her in silent support. I looked at the sky, with an incredulous expression on my face, before moving my head so I could look at the idiot girl.

"Seriously, what's your problem?" I asked her, crossing my arms and scowling. "I just need to speak to her for a goddamn moment. I'm not stealing your '_Onee-sama' _away from you, alright? You can have her back when I'm done." I shook my head. "I can't believe I'm arguing with Shizuru's fangirls..."

"Ikezu," Shizuru pipped up, brushing past her admirers and standing in front of me with her head tilted, looking on the verge of tears, "Natsuki doesn't find me desirable enough to keep for herself?"

"No—ugh," I threw my hands into the air. "You are _insufferable_, Fujino Shizuru!"

"So you _do _find me attractive enou—"

I cut her off, "That's _it_. You're coming with me, _now_." I grabbed her wrist and tugged her away, ignoring the various protests being called after me from her fans.

"Ara, Natsuki is so demanding..." Shizuru giggled, following behind me obediently.

**[-]-[-]-[-]**

_1:22pm. Fuuka Academy: Under A Sakura Tree._**  
**

"Did you get the whole thing?" Aoi asked her bespectacled best friend excitedly, peering over Chie's shoulder and trying to look on at the cellphones small LCD screen.

"Yep," Chei grinned, turning around and holding out her phone. "Who knew Fujino-Kaichou had a soft spot for rebels? This is going to be front page news."

Mai looked over at them despairingly, Mikoto fast asleep in her lap. "You two are incorrigible. Can't you leave the poor girls alone? I'm sure its not as scandalous as your making it out to be."

"Mai," Chie sighed, shaking her head in exasperation. "This is exactly why I am called The Dictionary of Gossip, and you aren't. You have to notice the little details! I _know_ there is something going on with the Kaichou and our newly appointed resident delinquent. I'm sure of it. Now, do you want to see the video or not?"

Mai looked hesitant for a moment, before she grinned and nodded. "Don't ask stupid questions. Pass it here." she grabbed the phone out of Chie's hand and giggled loudly as she watched the new girls expressions change drastically over the course of the conversation playing out on the small screen.

Mikoto was blissfully oblivious; lost in the dark, seductive world of sleep.

* * *

**Note:** Review, please? xD


	4. Chapter 4: Candyman

**Author:** I could ramble and waste your time with inconsequential nonsense, but I don't feel like bothering xD.

**Disclaimer:** Do I own Mai-HiME/Otome? Let me see... hmm, no I don't. xD

* * *

_1:24pm. Fuuka Academy: Seitokai Room.  
_

"Ara, so what was it Natsuki wished to speak to me about?" Shizuru inquired, gazing at me inquisitively as we entered the Seitokai room. After a brief glance around, I almost sighed in relief at finding it was indeed empty save for us. The last thing I wanted to deal with was an overzealous Suzushiro and her verbal abuse.

"Ano," I let go of her wrist, sitting on top of her large desk as she claimed her usual leather office chair behind it. "You have higher access to the schools intranet right?" I had heard a girl speaking to her friend about how Seitokai representatives had less restrictions when it came to intranet, so naturally I assumed Shizuru being the Seitokaichou would mean she would have even more access. I just needed to check a few things about the staff here, and try and find how exactly First District is linked to Fuuka Academy.

"Fufu," Shizuru giggled, smiling at me. "Does Natsuki wish to alter her attendance record? I can see why you would want to, you have already missed three days of school and you haven't even been here two weeks yet." I suppressed a groan when I recalled _why_ exactly I had been absent.

Yamada had given me the address of First Districts Head Quarters, and I had attempted to go and investigate the place, however; just after getting through the gates, I tripped the motion sensor alarms, which allowed the security guard to locate me. He had landed a hit to my head at first, but after some grappling and martial art skills I didn't even know I possessed, I had managed to disarm him and knock him unconscious. However, during the wrestling match, I had severely twisted my ankle.

I had abandoned my pseudo espionage mission and hobbled clumsily back to my Ducati, pissed and sore; for the last few days I hadn't left my apartment, since my leg had been too painful to walk on. Though, when Yamada had called saying he had come across a file of Fuuka Academy that had belonged to First District I had dragged my sorry self to school by sheer force of will.

Inside the file had been information about something called 'Project HiME' and it had contained twelve names of girls attending Fuuka Academy, along with Midori-sensei's. To say I had been intrigued would be an understatement, seeing as my name was included as well, along with a few others I recognized. Oddly enough, next to the names had been either the word 'Awakened' or 'Dormant'—other then that, there was something about a 'Carnival', but it hadn't made any sense. Especially the part about the 'HiME Star' or whatever it was that was mentioned.

"No, it's not that." I shook my head, focusing my thoughts on the present. "I just need to look up a few things. You wouldn't mind, would you?" I gave her my best pleading expression, "I just need the password, you can even type it in yourself..."

Shizuru stared at me with a composed, blank expression for a long moment before sighing and nodding her head with a small, helpless smile. "Ah, my will is powerless under your intense gaze, Natsuki..." not powerless enough to not tease me, though, obviously. I ignored my heated cheeks and sat down in her previous seat once she had stood up, but not after she offered for me to use her lap instead, of course.

"Thanks Shizuru," I grinned at her, not bothering to hide my glee. I brought up the search engines page, and waited for her to type in the password. My breathing hitched roughly in my throat as warmth suddenly encompassed me, soft, ample breasts crushed against my back. Hot, yet chilling air was making me shiver as the Kaichou's breath hit my neck.

"... done," she purred into my ear, shocking me out of my daze. Without looking at her, I nodded jerkily and continued to type on her laptops keyboard, swallowing down the odd swell of some unknown yearning in my body.

**Search: First District**

**...**

**Results: Sakomizu Kaiji, Wataru Ishigami**

_Sakomizu,_ I read over the name again, vaguely recognizing it. _Where have I heard that before?..._

Suddenly, a memory hit me.

_"You have to promise you won't tell your okaa-san about this, Natsuki-hime. Do you promise?" A large man dressed neatly in a black suit was grinning down at me, his gravity-defying afro rebelling against the laws of physics. In his hand was a candy bar of some sort. My eyes were locked on the sweet, and I nodded enthusiastically._

_"I promise. Kaa-san won't know a thing. I swear on Duran's life! Now," my eyes were still fixed on the treat, "Give me the candy, Afro-san!"_

_His wide grin only grew larger as he held the sugary treat out for me to take with a chuckle. Without hesitation, I snatched in from my hand and quickly set to work at eating the delicious candybar. I was halfway done when my Kaa-san's voice sounded from behind us, sounding amused and chiding all at the same time._

_"Feeding her sweets again, __**Sakomizu**__?" she tsked, shaking her head at us both. "Haven't you learned from the last time you got caught doing this? It's bad for her health. Kami knows, the mayonnaise she eats is bad enough already. I don't need her getting addicted to lollies as well."_

_"Kaa-san!" I whined, the area around my mouth coated with an the sticky substance of my candy. "You love mayo as much as I do, so don't start nagging me about it being unhealthy."_

I cleared my throat as the memory faded out. Blinking, I stared at the name on to computer, a nostalgic whisper on my lips. "Afro-san..." A frown replace my vacant expression, and I clicked on the link to his profile.

A prompt to enter a password once again popped up, and when I looked at Shizuru, who was sitting on the desk looking out the window, she wordlessly came and typed it in, and then sat back on the desk and looked away. I felt kind of guilty to be using her like this, but I shoved it away and focused on Sakomizu's now accessible profile page.

**(Classified Information)**

**Name: Sakomizu Kaiji **

**Age: 42**

**Height: 6'0"**

**Weight: 286lbs**

**Eye color: Gray**

**Hair color: Auburn**

**Ethnicity: Japanese/Irish**

**Siblings: 1 (brother) Sakomizu Hiroki**

**Parents: Sakomizu Akito, Sakomizu (Maiden name: Sitosi) Kikytu**

**Spouse: None**

**Children: None**

**Occupation: Teacher at Fuuka Academy. Works part-time for First District as a HiME supervisor.**

When I finished reading the profile, I opened Wataru's and saw he was also one of these 'HiME supervisors' whatever that was. Frowning, I turned off the laptop and stood, fully intending to hunt down Sakomizu and interrogate him. Unconciously, my hand went to the very, very illegal gun I had hidden in my jacket; something I had aquired after the incident with the security guard a few days ago. Yamada had been weary of getting it for me, but an extra 15,000 yen had shut him up.

"What is that?" Shizuru's vermillon eyes met mine, before flickering to where my hand was stroking the barrel of my gun; still hidden behind my school blazer. With wide eyes, I stopped and closed my jacket, trying to think of a believable lie.

"Er," I choked, mind drawing a blank. My faced flushed pitifully."... uh, n-nothing."

_Good one, moron. That was sooo convincing._

"Hmm," she hummed sceptically, now standing in front of me with a quirked eyebrow and those damn curious red pools that seemed to make my lungs freeze were fixed on me, glinting doubtfully. "I'm sure."

I almost stumbled when I stepped back, but I managed to keep my dignity and not lose my balance, a twinge alerted me to the strain I was putting on my already injured ankle. "Really Shizuru," I tried to persuade, quite feebly. "It's nothing, okay? Just forget about it." I couldn't let her get wrapped up in this. It was too dangerous. I couldn't expose her to the evils of this world like that. I wouldn't shatter her illusion of peace and safety. I wished that fate on no one. I refuse to drag her down with me.

"If Natsuki wishes," we weren't familiar enough with each other for her to be able to push the issue. "But remember, I am here. You can tell me anything..." my eyes closed, and I braced myself against the wall as silken, plush tips pressed against the skin of my cheek; setting it on fire. A sultry, accented whisper ghosted into my ear. "... don't forget that."

I wouldn't. Not when she said it like _that_, anyway

"Do you know what a HiME is?" I asked completely changing the conversation, feeling hope welling in my chest. Shizuru's name had been on the list, if I remembered correctly. Maybe she knew something.

I didn't notice the flicker of panic that flashed across her eyes, before her veneer was back in place, her expression of polite curiosity. "A princess, you mean?"

My hope was dashed. "Ah, no, not exactly... don't worry."

"I won't," she smirked, moving closer to me, red eyes becoming hooded.

"I've got to go," I moved out from where she had me cornered and tried not to wince as I walked to the door—damn ankle. When I reached it, I looked over at Shizuru; who was still stand near the wall she had used to corner me. Honestly, did this girl care nothing for personal space? "I'll see you around."

"I'll hold you to that, Na-tsu-ki."

I chuckled as I closed the door behind me. I was sure she would. And in some way, I was counting on it.

**[-]-[-]-[-]**

_3:18pm. Fuuka Academy: Vegetable Garden._**  
**

"I thought you would have retired from First District by now, Afro-san." I said, leaning against a tree. "Your getting a bit old, don't you think?"

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't remember me," Sakomizu said nonchalantly as he dug around in the schools garden, his back to me. I had no idea how I knew I was here, seeing as I was hidden behind a tree, yet somehow he had recognized my voice instantly. "And I would have retired, but the only way to leave First District is by death—you know that more then anyone, Natsuki-hime."

My hand clenched, as did my jaw. "Unfortunately." there was a long pause, where neither of us said anything.

"What are HiME?" I wasn't going to dance around the issue. This wasn't a social call and he knew it. I wasn't six any more, and he wasn't sneaking me candy.

"I can't tell you that." he replied, still gardening.

"Yes you can." I hissed, "No one is here. No one will know."

"It's not my place, Natsuki. You have to find out for yourself. I can't interfere."

"Lair." I pushed off from the tree and stalked into the forest, not looking back as I continued through the thicket. When I got to my motorcycle, I changed into my riding suit and made my way out of the Academy's gates, doing my best not to be seen.

As I left, I failed to notice cadinal-eyes watching me from a second story window.

When I arrived at home, I immediately had a hot shower. Once I was done, I noticed something on my lower back, an odd mark I had never seen before. I wasn't born with a birthmark, so I knew it must have only developed recently for me to have not noticed it. With cool fingers, I traced over the tiny circle—removing my hand when it began to burn hotly.

I stared at in the mirror for what seemed like an age, before finally getting dressed and going into my lounge room. I stood in the hardly furnished area silently for a second; debating on what to do, before I came to a decision. Crouching in front of my flat screen TV I carefully lifted it and nimby pulled out the file I had hidden underneath.

I had been caught snooping their HQ, so I wasn't stupid enough to think they wouldn't try looking for me. I wasn't about to leave documents like this one just lying around. Flipping through the manila folder, I pulled out the sheet of names and read over it again.

**PROJECT HiME - Latest Update **(15th/November/2009)

**Current HiME Status:**

**Fujino Shizuru **— (UNKNOWN)

**Higurashi Akane **— Awakened

**Himeno Fumi** — Awakened

**Kikukawa Yukino** — Awakened

**Kuga Natsuki** — (UNKNOWN) — Location pending confirmation.

**Minagi Mikoto** — Awakened

**Munakata Shiho** — Dormant

**Okuzaki Akira** — (UNKNOWN)

**Sanada Yukariko** — Dormant

**Searrs Alyssa** — Awakened (FAKE HiME, scientifically generated by Searrs Corporation.)

**Sugiura Midori** — Awakened

**Tokiha Mai **— Awakened

**Yuuki Nao** — Awakened

**HiME Star Status:**

ETA — The Carnival is assumed to commence when the HiME Star arrives, a approximate date has yet to be set.

**Miscellaneous Notes:**

Constance surveillance of HiME maiden's at Fuuka Academy is top priority. Location of HiME Kuga Natsuki (daughter of deceased employee Kuga Saeko ID#1128365) is still unknown. Fujino Shizuru's surveillance was terminated, due to security measures taken by Fujino Ryiki (father of HiME, and owner of Fujino Technologies). Okuzaki Akira has evaded all surveillance (methods unknown). All other HiME have confirmed status.

**Report Signed**—Jiroku Masmata

It was an old report, dating months back; but it was something. It was giving me more puzzle pieces. It would come in handy, plus it have me a name of my next objective.

Interrogating Jiroku Masmata.

"Eh, what do you want Kuga? I was sleeping here." Yamada grunted over the phone, his voice gruffer and more groggy then usual. I rolled my eyes, before taking a look at the clock. I did a double take when I saw the time.

2:12am.

"Ano, shit." I said, cursing myself. "I need you to look into a guy."

A heavy, tired sigh. "Name?"

"Jiroku Masmata." I replied, playing with a lock of my hair absentmindedly.

"Alright," Yamada yawned, "I should charge you extra just for waking me up at this hour."

I rolled my eyes again. "Please do," I drawled, "It's not like its my money anyway." Honestly, the only reason I accepted my fathers weekly payments was so I could fund my revenge. If destroying a huge secret organization wasn't so costly, I would throw his money in the trash—just to be spiteful. Anyway, it was a good set up, and if the cops ever got wind of my unsavory spendin choices, the dirty money would only be linked to him.

It was good to have a gullible moron for a father, with more money then he knew what to do with. Rikou didn't ask questions when I asked him to wire the money to a overseas account that I had registered under a false alias—so as far as the law was concerned, I was all but an innocent school girl, completely abandoned by her only living relatives.

Yeah. I'm a straight forward person, but that doesn't make me stupid—I _can_ be manipulative too.

"Just get it done, kay?" I hung up my cellphone and hid the stolen First District files back under my TV, making sure it wasn't visible at all.

Yawning, I got ready for bed and chided myself for forgetting to feed myself dinner. I was too exhausted to bother making anything now. I shrugged to myself and collapsed into my messily made bed, snuggling into the cozy blankets as I fell into almost instant unconsciousness; hopefully tonight my dreams wouldn't be filled with nightmares.

I doubted it though.

* * *

**Note: **There you go, hmm what can I say here? Just a request for reviews maybe? Ah I guess I could ramble off excuses about my slow plot pacing, but I'm too lazy for that. (actually, I'm still not sure where I'm going with this. It takes a different turn every time I put a pen to paper.) I hope you liked Shizuru here. Am I having her come on too strong, do you think?

Natsuki is obviously more receptive to her (un)subtle advances, but is still clueless when it comes to romance. (Oh, yes. I do love a cannon Kuga. Honestly, her obliviousness is adorable, and I find a pining Shizuru ironic, seeing as she's the type of person to have multiple people that are pining after _her_). Don't worry though, Natsuki will wake up to smell the Lusty Shizuru soon enough. I'm excited to write Natsuki when she realizes she's a lesbian, or a Shizusexual if you prefer. xD


End file.
